broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sunfall
Links Sunfall is owned by EllyCoo (Tumblr - DeviantART). [[http://asksunfall.tumblr.com/ Ask Sunfall:]] Sunfall's Ask and Story blog! To know everything about her. [[http://flashfallfans.deviantart.com FlashFallFans:]] A group for FlashFall lovers, or just fans of Sunfall! The Character Characteristics Sunfall is a half-crystal pony. She can generate powerful magic, only in intense emotions. She lives in Canterlot, in the Castle, as a Royal Musician. She lives alone. But Sunfall's life is really hard: she is Twilight Sparkle 's best friend, but she has a very big crush on this mare's boyfriend... Flash Sentry! Sunfall 's heart is more than broken after all the adventures she lives with this couple. But what can she do? It may hurt her friend's feelings. And she knows that Flash Sentry does NOT have a crush on her. Fortunately, she has some supporting friends like Sweet Apple Seed, her old teacher in kintergarden and elementary, Shimmer Lock, and more upcoming. Her talent Her talent is to compose music and songs for birds to sing. She knows well that each bird can or can't reach each note, the characteristics of the singing... She knows everything about birds and music. It's her grandparents who told her how to do it. They were also very private, so Sunny went well with them. The day they died, they gave their trio of birds to Sunfall. She was very saddened and was grateful of them giving their birds. She soon got other birds and made music at the Canterlot Castle. Her Past Sunfall has a long hard life. Her family were too different from her. They were socially open, funny, enthousiastic, and she was shy, private, lost in her world. She had a very hard time with them, as they kept pushing her to make new friends. Arrived in Kintergarden, she met new ponies. Her teacher was Miss Sweet Apple Seed, a kind earth mare, known as Cheerilee's aunt. In her class, there were also Gemstone Jewel (Diamond Tiara's mother) Platinum Plate (Silver Spoon's mother), Flash Sentry and his best friend Bean Nuts. She was friends with nopony. When she presented herself and that everyone laughed, Flash quickly took her defense. And since that day, she knew that if there was one stallion she could ever love, it was him. The more she knew, saw and talked to him, the more she loved him. Soon, it wasn't only a small crush. But a HUGE CRUSH. She told her secrets to Sweet Apple Seed, the only mare she could trust. When she arrived in middle school, she had nopony to talk about it with anymore. She could only count on herself. She started hiding in the woods next to the school to sculpt Flash sentry. She got used to cut her hooves, feeling no more pain. Years passed, the statue grew bigger. She sculpted him again each time he was more handsome than ever, to remember his face in case he went away. Years passed... She was madly in love with Flash. Spying, always watching him. Noticing each of his moves, each of his words. She followed him in each class, music and sports. At the end of the studies, she saw him become a guard (she was angry because his awesome mane was weird) and her a royal musician. Then she met Twilight Sparkle. The Princess and Flash fell in love. Twilight talked about Flash Sentry all night with Sunfall... who was suffering in silence. She even made a Flash Plushie, she could hug it and love him freely when Twi' wasn't around. Then Hearts and Hooves Day came. Sunfall had prepared a home-made heart shaped box with home-made chocolates and a love letter. She even composed a melody she would make her birds sing along with the poem. She finally met Flash in the streets. He had a rose in his mouth. But it was not for Sunfall. It was for Twilight. So she had to give her the rose. She even pretended the love song was made by Twilight. That made her suffer, but the couple was in heaven! They were grateful for Sunfall, they said she represented their union. They had no idea what that made to her. Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Female Category:Crystal Pony